


Long Live the Queen

by bookwormchocaholic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Another world au, F/M, Rumbelle meets The Crown and Victoria, Told in a series of vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: Beloved Queen Colette is dying and Belle is to inherit the throne. She has big shoes to fill; Queen Colette has led the country through a horrific war. When she ascends the throne, her father and his wicked companion attempt to influence Belle, but she is determined to reign on her own. Marcus Gold - a purportedly shady and libertine man - is her prime minister. A rapport develops between them and they govern their country together. Pressure is put on her to select a prince consort and provide an heir. Belle must decide whether to serve her country or follow her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, expect mistakes and plot holes and all kinds of crap.

Belle lifted her skirts and hastened to Queen Colette’s bedchambers. Her dainty slippers slid along the marble floors and she held up one arm to maintain her balance as she ran.

 _“It is the last.”_ The doctor’s hollow words continued to ring in her ears.

When she reached the door, she paused and swallowed. Tis foolishness to wait. This was her mother’s final moments; she had to be brave.

 _“Do the brave thing and bravery will follow!”_ Had always been Mother’s motto as she reigned over Avonlea. A fair and wise ruler, when war came to their lands, Mother had been the one to pick up a sword, mount a horse, and use her saying as the battle cry. It had rallied the people around her and it was on their lips as they fought to the death. Avonlea had not come out of the war, but they had been the victors and their people were united behind the Crown.

Belle pushed open the door and entered, nodding to the servants to dismiss them. Her heard in her throat, she rushed to the Queen’s bedside, curtsied and sat on the edge.  
Her Mother’s once willowy frame had shrunken to the point where her bones poked out. Her skin was thin enough that Belle often feared that it would snag and fray.

 _“A malignancy, in her abdomen.”_ Had been the explanation offered up by the doctor and other than a concoction of herbs and smatterings of prayers, there was nothing to be done.

Queen Colette carried on, leading her people and assisting whenever she could. Whilst the most powerful woman in the land, she was simultaneously the least powerful. A constitutional monarch, she had to confer to her Prime Minister on every little matter. Her country had always been first, above her pain, her passions, and above her marriage.

“My Belle,” Mother’s eyes watered and she licked her chapped lips.

Belle sniffed. _I’m the only exception._ From the time she was a little girl, Mother had doted on her and called her My True Love.

“Please, don’t leave me here!” Belle cried out and raised her Mother’s knuckles to her lips. Mother’s skin was icy, the circulation slowing in her veins. “I’m frightened.”

“You will do just fine.” Mother assured her. “Remember the constitution and listen to your advisers, confer with the Prime Minister, just as I have taught you. I beg of you, Belle, do not allow Cora any authority over you or anyone else.”

Belle nodded and shivered at the mention of that vile woman.

Cora, her father’s special companion. _Mistress._ That’s what she was. The Duke of Avonlea, Maurice, made no attempt to hide his mistress and rubbed the Queen’s nose in his affairs. The Queen and the Duke’s marriage had been arranged and though it had started off well enough, after a couple of years, he strayed and after bouncing from man to man, Cora set her sights on Maurice. With her dark arts, she seduced him and had been at his side, and she was a thorn in their side.

Queen Colette looked the other way, preferring the lead her country and raise her daughter. Belle, however, could not forgive her father for hurting her mother so. The gods only knew where the Duke was now. Perhaps at the gambling tables. She would have to rise above all pettiness though, once she inherited the throne.

“I love you, My True Love.” Mother declared.

“I love you too.” Belle echoed.

She watched carefully as her mother’s narrow chest rose and fell, until her breathing tapered off and her chest rose and fell no more.

Belle kissed her Mother’s hand once more and curtsied one last time, before backing out of the room.

The servants were gathered in the hall and fell silent when she opened the door and joined them.

Belle clasped her hands together and announced, “The Queen is dead.”

“The Queen is dead, the Queen is dead, the Queen is dead…” they mumbled.

One of them, in the far back, raised his voice and it reverberated throughout the corridor. “Long Live Queen Belle of Avonlea.”

Belle held her breath as the servants fell to their knees in reverence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Gold meets the new queen.

Gold grimaced at his reflection in the looking glass as he adjusted his cravat. Lines splintered throughout his angular face, particularly around his eyes and mouth. _I’m getting old._ The position of Prime Minister was a life-long one, lest one voluntarily stepped down, and he had held the office since his twenties. In his twenty-five years of service, his life was dedicated to the Crown and to co-reigning with the queen. He had been elected two weeks after Queen Colette ascended the throne and his respect for her knew no bounds. Her Majesty’s passing was spirit crushing…the only consolation was that the throne had not passed to the Duke of Avonlea.

Gold heard movement and turned towards the door, but frowned when the new queen did not beckon him inside. He began to pace and wondered how long it would be before would summon him into that room. _Princess Belle_ …he had met her once before. The Queen had invited him into the library to go over the maps and they found her daughter on a window seat, her nose buried in the book. The slip of a girl barely uttered two words, before scurrying out of the room like a mouse. The Queen excused the princess’ peculiar behavior by saying that Princess Belle was shy. _Princess Belle was nothing at all like our warrior queen._

A shy monarch could be a detriment. A shy monarch could be perceived as weak or uncaring. _I have my work cut out for me._ He sincerely doubted that Queen Colette had much time to spare to educate her daughter, between her duties and the war, then her illness. Queen Belle would need much guidance. He’d have to be careful though and not overstep his bounds as Prime Minister. He had his place, just as the new queen had hers.

The door creaked and a servant ushered him in.

Queen Belle stood on his entrance and Gold bowed and taking the hand she offered, he kissed her knuckles. “My Queen, you have my condolences.”

“Thank you,” The Queen responded.

When Gold rose to his full height, his mouth went dry. Queen Belle’s youthful face was pinkened from tears and though adorned in black for mourning, she was breathtaking. No longer a girl, she was a woman and no one could rival her in beauty. Dark, chestnut hair hung in ringlets on her shoulders, her creamy complexion was flawless, and her large blue eyes were luminous and were a window into her soul. Lovely she may be, he could only pray that she was intelligent.

He hadn’t realized that he was gaping at her and still holding her hand until she tugged her arm back.

“Do sit down,” Queen Belle swept her hand in the direction of the settee and then took a seat in a chair.

Gold blinked his shock. “I have never sat in the queen’s presence before. Queen Colette and I conferred standing-”

“You may stand if you wish, Prime Minister, but I am exhausted and I haven’t sat once this whole morning.” Queen Belle straightened her shoulders and folded her hands in her lap. “You will soon find that I am not my mother and will likely do things differently, but I will always try to do the right thing.”

Gold bowed his hand in deference. “I see. Very good.” To humor her, he sat in the settee that she had offered. “I know you and the family are in mourning and the country mourns with you. I served Queen Colette for my whole duration as Prime Minister. Have you planned her funeral?”

Queen Belle nodded. “Yes. We are doing something private. I know that the people wish to pay their respects and I appreciate that, but my father, the Duke…” She let the sentence hang and she chewed her lower lip.

Gold nodded knowingly. She didn’t have to explain. The Queen herself never referenced it, but her husband, the Duke of Avonlea shamed the family by parading his mistress wherever he went. To have Cora Mills at Queen Colette’s funeral, drawing attention to herself, would ruin everything. And Cora would do it; she would do anything to ruin Queen Colette’s day.

“Cora Mills.” Gold put in and when she sucked in a breath, he knew that she had made the right decision. “Quite right. Say no more. Might I suggest that the evening after the funeral, that you alone will appear on the north balcony and wave to your people and make a small speech? To show that you appreciate their devotion to your mother’s memory.”

“Prime Minister…” Queen Belle began but then shook her head helplessly. “I have never made a speech in my life. I have rarely appeared in public and…when I am nervous, I stammer.”

“I will help you, if you wish.” Gold studied her and despite her unease and shy ways, he sensed that her spirit was as good and as pure as her mother’s. “In times like these, it is best to speak from the heart.”

“Of course.” Queen Belle forced her full lips into a half-hearted smile. “Thank you for your service to Mother.”

Gold sighed. “I will be as devoted to you, my Queen, as I was to her. I promise.”

He sank back into the cushions and knew from that moment on, life would never be the same for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/170014839919/long-live-the-queen-chapter-2


End file.
